Sherman
Sherman "Swampy" is the former drummer of the 90s Hair Band, Love Händel, and is now a Librarian at the Danville public library. While in Love Händel, Swampy had a rivalry with co-bandmate Bobbi Fabulous, and it was this infighting that broke them up. A decade later, he performed with the band again. Early Life Born Sherman (last name not known) somewhere in the United States, he can play the drums as a pro and has a fantastic sense of rhythm. Love Händel Swampy eventually joined the Hair Band Love Händel in the 90s, and played their as the drummer. The band rode high, playing huge concerts, and their hit song Snuck Your Way Into My Heart lasted as #1 on the charts for 11 consecutive minutes. After a while of smaller and smaller gigs, the band split up, and they went their separate ways. At one point he fell asleep at a metronome factory and when he awoke, he "lost" his sense of rhythm. After that he then began work at the Danville Public Library were he is quietly working with no sense of rhythm. Love Händel Reunion After a decade, stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb come to the library and tell Swampy that they are reuniting Love Händel for one night in honor of their mom and dad's wedding anniversary. He tells them about his metronome factory incident, and about the fact he doesn't have rhythm, as Phineas and Ferb try to convince him that he does have rhythm and should join the band again (I Ain't Got Rhythm). At Phineas and Ferb's garage, Swampy eats the cake that Lawrence threw in the trash. Danny and Bobbi point this out, and start fighting. Danny then says he's out of there and starts to leave. Phineas tries to stop him by asking him about the fans, and Danny tells him beside their dad, what fans? Muted but still booming cheering can be heard from through the garage door, and they all look shocked, and when Phineas opens the garage door, they are all even more shocked. This convinces them to go ahead with the concert, and they open with Snuck Your Way Into My Heart as Lawrence and Linda kiss a happy anniversary. At the end, Danny calls out "Good night, Tri-State Area!", and then they play the song Music Makes Us Better. Background Information *During Swampy's song, I Ain't Got Rhythm, the ear his earring is on alternates a several amount of times. *Swampy had the worst relationship with uptight, eccentric Bobbi Fabulous, because Swampy is so slovenly and messy. *Swampy is named after Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a co-creator of the show. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *Swampy is the only member of the band that doesn't wear his old attire in his reunion, this maybe because of his belly, and because he would require dying his hair to look like the past years. In fact, the work uniform fashion was popularized by AC/DC guitarist Angus Young. See Also *Danny *Bobbi Fabulous *Love Händel *I Ain't Got Rhythm Appearances *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Thaddeus and Thor Category:Characters Category:Love Händel Category:Adults